Those Too Weak
by IngridZaroya
Summary: "There is only power... and those too weak to attain it." Two girls with dark secrets find themselves thrown together on the Hogwarts train. Both are spies for the Dark Lord. Neither of them wish to be. Can they save themselves and stop the Death Eaters before the war consumes them? Rated T for language and possible mature content. Lesbian romance and straight romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good. I got the idea from a roleplay done with a friend. Please review!

-Ingrid

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold afternoon. But then again, most of them were cold these days, this late into the year. Laeura sat alone on the steps to the garden, reading from her book. She was waiting, as she sometimes did on her afternoons here at Beauxbatons, for the woman to visit her.

The woman was a guest here. A sort of substitute teacher or speaker. Her name was Ella. She had hard, cold eyes and thick curls of black hair, pulled smartly back into a bun. She did not visit often, but when she did, she seemed always to find a few moments to sit and talk with Laeura. Mostly they talked about school, but at times their conversation strayed to other, more edgy topics. Men mostly. An almost foreboding topic at a school for girls, a school steeped so heavily in female magic that men everywhere turned to stare even at the non-vela students. A school steeped in tradition and honor, where the graduates sought men who could match their skill, charm and grace. She recalled a conversation she had enjoyed with Ella.

"Our purpose is to become ze backbone. To marry ze rich and ze important and influence them. To bring prowess and reputation and daughters to ze school."

"And so," said Ella, licking off her fingernail, "You have power. Power is the most important part of life, of course." Her accent was British, marked against the other girl's soft French.

"I don't vant power." Laeura had murmured quietly.

"What do you want?"

"I... I don't know."

The reverie was interrupted by the sound of heels on concrete. The palace sparkled and shone in the light, and thousands of tiny light fractures seemed, to Laeura, to engulf the woman in a cloud of angel feathers, or fairy wings. She smiled at the awe struck girl and sat besides her on the steps. Her chest pushed and strained at the low and lacy neck of the shirt she wore. The startled girl could not help but stare breathlessly at them for a moment before the woman turned away to open her bag, smirking. Laeura tried to shake off the feeling in her mind and returned to her book.

"I can see you, you know." Ella murmured softly. "I can see you looking. Not just at me." She nodded to a scattering of beautiful female students walking past. "At them."

Laeura edged away, nervous, biting her lip and trying to re focus on her book. "I 'zink... I 'zink...you do not know vhat you are talking about Ms Ella."

The book was pulled from her hands. A hand tilted her chin up roughly. "But I do Laeura. I do. I know your secret. What it would cost you to be thrown out of this school."

"I d-don't know vhat you me-" Ella took one of Laeura's hands and placed it on her thigh. A pulse went through the younger girl's body. A soft noise escaped her throat.

"I know your secret Laeura."

"V-vhat do you vant?"

"Follow me, sweetheart." Ella took the girl's hand and half walked, half dragged her across the grounds and into the nearby woods. Laeura started to struggle, frightened of the way the woman- her former friend- was suddenly treating her. Ella threw the terrified fifteen year old onto the grass, brown and dead in the cold. She crouched over the girl, pinning her tightly down.

"A girl like you is useful to me because a mind which does not understand itself is easily corrupted. A excellent feeding ground for my darling. Once you are no longer a student here, you'll have no problem gaining the access I need. Understand this and understand it now. If any harm comes to my beauty inside you, I will make you regret every second you've been alive."

Laeura struggled, on the verge of screaming for help. Her throat was closed, her brain fogged, her tongue tied in a knot as the woman removed a jar from the pocket of her robe. Inside was a glowing, silver and black worm. Ella smirked, then used the jar to bash the girl in the head, knocking her out. The girl's dirty blonde curls fell around her like a halo. Ella brushed them aside.

Ella. Bella. Simple names were the best. Bellatrix opened the girl's mouth and shoved the glowing worm inside with one finger, pushing it deep. It would absorb though the skin in the back of her throat then make its way to latch onto her brain. Bella pulled her finger out and gently kissed the girl's lips. Such an innocent, confused girl. Breaking tradition by being attracted to women. Coming on to a female substitute teacher. Disgracing and dishonoring the school. It would take very little effort to get the orphan expelled.

And once expelled she'd have no choice but to take the little parasite with her to Hogwarts School. Where Potter was. A place which her master's obsession was fixated upon.

Bellatrix walked away from the girl, humming and twirling her wand. She felt no need to move her. Her use to Bella was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked chapter 1. I'm going to try and post daily. Anyway, here's more for you!

-Ingrid

**Chapter 2**

"Get up, girl."

Jade sat up slowly, face blank with emotion. This has happened many times before; being called girl, getting dragged out into a room to be looked at like a cattle. That's all she was to them, to her 'parents.' A money sign, blood covered with skin, and if anything, a pawn on the chessboard of life, on her way to becoming a 'queen' or certain death.

Walking to the door, Jade put on a pretense of 'loyalty' and obedience.

"Yes sir?" Not father, never papa, or dad; just sir. Mother...she died giving her only child, an unwanted daughter life.

"Get your ass out her." He growled. "Today is the day." There was a chill, clammy dampness in the air of the grand sitting room, as if all the heat and light and life that should have been cheering it had been murdered and dragged away into the shadows. Jade placed her hand on the icy cold door knob. Why could they not light a fire? Her body longed for the warmth and comfort of the Great Hall and she thanked everything she held dear that it was only a few more days until school began again. Only a few more days until she could see her friends, her home, and… and the boys that made her laugh. Her father Casper's, angry tone brought her out of her thoughts. _At last.._ she thought in sullen sarcasm,_ He's calling me for it. The day I finally become loved._ Her dead, plastered smile fell away. _Hah. As if that would ever happen._

She opened the door, revealing his calm but fuming face. Father. Sir. He was intimidating. Cold, tall and dark, he stood a full foot over her, hair grey, eyes dark. Anyone could see that it was, indeed, her father. The paleness of the skin and deep cheek bones… but there the resemblances ended.

As she gently tied her hair back into her signature braid, she followed her father silently, dreading what was to come. At the long table, hooded men sat in rows. Pale masks and pale followers. A long snake, coiled gently on the floor. Jade felt faint and dug her fingernails into her hand, keeping herself alert. All eyes turned to face her, the girl that was supposed to help them. To feed them inside information on the school and the boy that the Wizarding world now distrusted. No one believed He was back...but Jade did. Jade believed it because she could see him now. Sitting at the end of the table. His cold eyes were fixed on her own.

"Here it is my lord," Casper announced, voice doing a poor job of hiding his dislike for his own flesh.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort himself, nodded and gestured her forward with one gnarled, crooked finger. Jade shivered slightly, she hated this not-full man, the devil incarnate to her friends and beliefs. But the mask, her pretense, she must always wear her lying mask.

"Am I to understand that you, child, are now attending school with Harry… Potter?" His voice was cold and echoed, drawn out slowly. He said the name slowly, pausing at each syllable, voice thick with hatred. Everyone knew something had happened between him and Potter a few months ago, in the graveyard where the Dark Lord had returned. Somehow, despite his immense powers, Potter had escaped the snake man's grip once again. It was shaming, startling, and something only brought up in harmony with a suicide wish. His red eyes caught and held her own, probing, smirking, sensing nothing but weakness and a tool to be exploited. Not knowing her wish to betray him because he did not care enough about her to check.

Jade nodded, unable to muster the courage to speak to Him and hold her facade up. She muttered something inaudible and kept her head lowered in a gesture of respect. He did not seem particularly interested, instead tapping the empty seat at his right hand.

"Yives, when is Bellatrix to return? I had no idea convincing a half Giant woman to bribe her brethren to our noble cause would be so… difficult."

Yives opened his mouth to respond, but changed his mind, noting that He had already returned His attention to Jade.

"Girl, you know how important it is that the the information you tell us is accurate. I will not tolerate all these... close misses... that have happened due to you, being off by an hour or a day. I've been kind, sparring you because of your blood, but this is my final warning. One more slip up, ONE more mistake, and you will not live to see the next day. Do you understand?" His voice was cold and rang with a harsh power. The snake snapped it's jaw at Jade and He stroked it. The message was clear- Jade would be dinner.

She swallowed hard, nodding her head as quick as she could while being submissive to her lord.

Casper quickly interceded, surprising Jade and the rest of the followers.

"My lord. It is long past this...innocent... child's time to leave." He leaned over, while pulling Jade behind him by her braid, and whispered into her ear, "You listen to me, 'darling', you have displeased him. And because of that, you have disgraced me. You will be punished for this. Severely. Once this meeting is over I'll…." He paused, seeming to relish the things he would do. Jade balked, pale with fear. His eyes met her frightened ones and he gave a twisted grin. "For now, enjoy your room."

During this private conversation he had grabbed the basement door handle and flung it open, tossing her inside. Casper cackled, hateful to the core. "Enjoy your sleep Jade!"

Left alone to wait for the Crucio and whipping to come, Jade whimpered softly as she she associated herself with the damp cellar and the rats, before eventually succumbing the tears that refused to say locked away anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked the last two chapters!

-Ingrid

**Chapter 3**

September 1st, the first day of school, came far too late for Jade's taste. She had already packed and repacked so many times that not even a mathematician could count them. She had paced until the carpet wished it was threadbare. Now she stood quietly, rooted to the spot, staring out of the foggy glass of her bedroom window. A creek on the stairs was heard in the dead silence. She turned around at a gut-feeling.

"How may I be of service to you sir?"

He did not say a word, only glared a long, measured moment at her, before magicing her luggage downstairs. A murmured 'thank you' was all she gave to his blank face. Her father turned of the back of his heel and walked to his private study. Rain drizzled quietly on the roof, making a sound that should have been calming but was only dreary.

"Yer cab is here miss." It was the house elf, Hodie, who had been with their family for many years now.

Jade noded towards him with a barely visible smile. She liked Hodie, he was the only one who showed her small shreds of kindness in the dark home. He was like a brother, father, friend to her. He had always been there for her, to kiss her cuts, pet her hair, hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. Jade rushed over, and Hodie, the all-knowing guardian he was, held his arms open and they embraced.

"Awe, miss' mustn't cry now...Hodie always going to be here…"

As she felt the comforting repetition of his hand patting her back, the tears and words, that are usually stored for a real father, flowed free. "I...I'm going to...to miss you Hodie…"

Hodie smiled, he was going to miss her too. "There, there Miss North, it's time for you to go to school."

She sniffled while he wiped away her tears, exchanged one more quick hug and kiss on the cheek and left to the cab.

Laeura felt like she was about to throw up as she stood with the milling throngs outside the train station. It was a massive train and stood over her , intimidating. At school, they rode in graceful flying carriages, never these horrible smoking beasts. But she was not at school anymore, and could never return. Ella had betrayed her, crushing her hopes and dreams and leaving her frightened and alone to seek out a new place of study. A few letters to Dumbledore (omitting details she was too nervous to explain) had gotten her a place at Hogwarts School, and she was determined to take it.

People hustled and bustled around her.. Boys stared as she passed by, her soft blue dress fluttering softly in the breeze and her long curls of blonde hair snapping around her face . One brave soul, a boy by the name of Cliff, worked up the courage and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Cliff Falton. I was wondering if I could be able to help you with your bags?" He smiled, hoping that she would say yes, for all he was doing is offering to help. She pulled away quietly, holding her bag closer.

"No zank you. I can manage ze bag myself." She carried it up onto the train and walked down the hall. Her lungs felt weak. They had for a while now, ever since she'd moved to England. Like she was just on the verge of being sick, but not quite there yet. She opened a compartment slowly, looking around. Only one girl sat inside. "M-mind if I sit 'ere?"

Jade looked up from her cross-stitching and gave a small smile, "No, not at all. Please, I would like the company." She gestured across to the opposite seat. Laeura sat down gratefully in it, nervously looking out the window at the crowd. Jade smiled quietly. She was excited, because for the first time, she was waiting for someone. "But I must warn you now...there are two boys coming that will drive you nuts if you stay," she warned, teasing slightly, but seriousness and worry laced in her voice.

There was a sound as the compartment doors slid open. Laeura looked up, and saw nothing but a blinding flash of red heads, then sparklers and smoke everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

My coauthor, afiske, and I hope you love this chapter! :D

-Ingrid

**Chapter 4**

Jade waved her hands side to side to clear away the smoke. She coughed, "Hello…" she coughed roughly "...twins." The identical redhead boys grinned widely, tucking their firecrackers back into their pockets. Their clothes were tattered, burnt in places, and their faces were smudged with soot. Fred and George Weasley had arrived on the scene. Jade grinned hugely. She knew them both well.

Fred laughingly bounced down beside Jade on the seat, draped an arm flirtatiously around her shoulders and stole a kiss on her cheek, seizing his opportunity to mess with his brother. In a half-seductive, half conspiratorial tone he grinned, "Hello babe. Miss me?"

Jade snorted out of laugher, playing along with his foolishness. "suuure I missed _yooou_." She grinned at him, but the tenderness in her eyes was turned to his brother, George. Fred whined like a neglected puppy.

"You sound so… so….not in love babe?" He made large fake sob noises.

Boom. George pushed him off the seat, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor. He smirked, looping his arms around Jade. No one knew how he felt about her, except his brother. A deep, strange, protective feeling. "Stay away from what I've rightfully stolen, Freddie boy." His voice was playful but held just the faintest hint of seriousness. Of danger. He helped his brother up from the floor.

With a look the devil could be proud of, 'Freddie boy' wiggled his eyebrows and he gripped George's hand, "Is that a challenge brother dear?" He ignored the seriousness in George's tone.

"Not a challenge, just a warning...she's mine." To prove it, George scoped up Jade, pulled her into his lap and petted her hair softly as if she was a cat. In a soft murmur he said, "Hello darling."

Jade did not have the breath to respond, all of it was going to her increasing laughter. Fred, on the other hand, had plenty to spare.

"YOU STOLE WHAT I STOLE WHAT YOU STOLE- GIVE HER BACK MATE!"

"Never! She's all mine."

"Fine…" Fred turned around and spied Laeura and waved flirtatiously, "Jade...honey? Who is your friend? Because I totally call dibs." He plopped down next to her on the seat and rested his head on his hand, elbow on the seat behind him. "Mmmhmm. I do call dibs."

Laeura, who had been giggling during this whole encounter, became quiet and serious, " 'allo." She shrunk away from him slightly in her seat, she was slightly frightened of the loud, bright haired boy. She was unused to being around boys at all, and her voice was barely a mumble.

"And what might your name be…" Laeura opened her mouth to speak, "-no. Let me guess...is it...Beautiful? Gorgeous?"

She flushed and stared at her shoes, inching farther away from Fred and mumbling in a barely audible voice, "It's Laeura Pierre."

"Well Laeura, it is nice to meet you. I'm Angel, and that one over there is Devil," Fred explained with a point of his finger.

George and Jade simultaneously looked up. "Hey!" George cried out in protest, "I'm the Angel!" Jade just doubled over in a new round of laughter, even though the first one had not yet ended, though it had died down to a small giggle. Having completed his 'defence,' George turned his attention back to the girl he was holding and petting her hair. "So...how are you?" Jade held up a finger, telling him to hold on while she finished laughing.

Finally, her laughter contained but a blush rampant across her face, she answered, "I'm okay." Her grin was wide and sunny.

"And how was your summer without this handsome face?" Jade didn't respond, holding her secret in, away from one of her only friends. His voice and smile died down into worried tone, "Jade...what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing George….it's fine." She responded with a forced smile and a boop on his nose. "Now where has that famous Weasley grin gone? On vacation? And it didn't invite moi?"

His response included his signature smile as he pulled her closer to him. "No. It's right here, just for you." A few moments passed with them smiling happily at one another, Jade being the first to lower her eyes while biting her lower lip. "So…" George prompted, "Looking forward to helping me steal a toilet?"

"What?!"


End file.
